


No One Blooms Like Gaston

by prissygirl



Series: 100 Follower Promptathon [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Rumbelle - Freeform, Series 4b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly prompt: The rose that Belle found at the shop was left by Rumple (and it is the same rose that he gave her in the Dark Castle…aka Gaston). After all these years, the magic begins to wear off.</p><p>Just a quick crack drabble set in early 4b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Blooms Like Gaston

Belle brought the rose from the shop back to her apartment that night. She had called Will to thank him, but he had firmly denied that he’d left it, insisting that she must have some other secret admirer in town.

She doubted that, but didn’t press the issue. It was quite possible Henry had left it for her or maybe even Archie. Both knew what a hard time she had been going through recently and always tried to go out of their way to cheer her up when they could.

It didn’t once enter her mind that the rose could have been from Rumpelstiltskin – at least, not seriously.

She had borrowed a vase from the shop – an old metallic, urn-shaped vessel with faint designs carved along its base that had faded long ago.  Belle kept the rose on her kitchen table and enjoyed its fragrance, bending over the vase to inhale the rich, floral scent any time she walked by. She was so busy keeping both the library and the pawn shop open, filling her head with anything and everything except thoughts of Rumple, that she didn’t notice the runes begin to appear more visibly around the urn or the fact that the rose was beginning to change.

Not only was the flower not wilting as the week went on, but it was growing. Its petals began to lighten in color, taking on a more flesh-like tone.

But Belle – who was only home long enough to fall into her empty bed alone and exhausted each night – still didn’t notice a thing.

Until of course, a naked Gaston appeared on her kitchen table one morning.

Belle screamed, the carton of eggs she had just pulled out of the fridge flying up into the air before crashing down all around her.

“RUMPLE!”

Halfway across town, Rumpelstiltskin could hear his wife shout obscenities clearly intended for him. He gave a nervous glance at the Queens of Darkness.

“Perhaps we should move up our time table, dearies. I think I may need to find the Author sooner than I anticipated.”


End file.
